


Confiance et amour

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - Haventale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlets, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: « Tes coupures ne te font plus mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Frisk secoua la tête et continua son jeu, enfermé dans son petit monde où tout était gris et simple. Asriel resta près d'ellui. Les étoiles scintillaient, bleues et blanches et roses et dorées, sur les murs et le plafond de Waterfall. Tout était calme, et en même temps, tout vivait. Tout vivait joyeusement.





	1. L'étoile filante

La roche était fraîche et mouillée sous les pattes nues d'Asriel. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité de Waterfall former de minuscules gouttes d'eau sur sa fourrure, comme des perles de rosée. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Et puis c'était joli à voir, ces petits joyaux liquides qui brillaient au bout de ses poils roses. Il pouvait entendre ses propres pas résonner contre les murs couverts de pierres brillantes. Splac, splac, splac, le bruit des flaques d'eau réveillées par sa venue. Pardon, je ne fais que passer, avait-il envie de murmurer.

Frisk leva furtivement les yeux vers lui en l'entendant approcher avant de baisser la tête à nouveau. Iel était recroquevillé sur le sol mouillé, le bas du dos reposant contre le pied de la barrière du troupeau d'escargots de la famille Blook. Dans ses mains, iel tenait une petite pierre brillante qui avait dû tomber du plafond. Les yeux de Frisk étaient cachés par ses cheveux mais iel semblait examiner le petit caillou immaculé avec beaucoup d'attention. Asriel sourit pour lui-même lorsqu'il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de l'humain, les mains sur les genoux.

« Fais un vœu, » proposa-t-il. Frisk ne le regarda pas mais parut légèrement confus. « Tu as trouvé une étoile filante, donc tu peux faire un vœu, » expliqua de lui-même l'adolescent.

Frisk poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un « oh » de compréhension. Iel serra la pierre dans sa main pendant une minute ou deux avant de la reposer par terre, entre ses deux pieds. Il y avait là trois ou quatre autres pierres, de jolis galets polis par le temps. Frisk s'amusait à faire un tas avec. Puis iel le défaisait et recommençait. Asriel le laissa jouer en silence, en regardant du coin de l'œil ses genoux écorchés, sa cheville encore mauve, les pansements en forme de cœur sur ses joues. « Tes coupures ne te font plus mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Frisk secoua la tête et continua son jeu, enfermé dans son petit monde où tout était gris et simple.

Asriel resta près d'ellui. Les étoiles scintillaient, bleues et blanches et roses et dorées, sur les murs et le plafond de Waterfall. L'air était humide, frais, lourd comme un drap propre. On entendait la pluie qui tombait dans les flaques d'eau, l'eau qui coulait dans la rivière, la rivière qui se changeait en cascade. On entendait les petits rires et le chant étouffé des fantômes qui improvisaient une ballade dans la maison de Napstablook. On entendait Shyren qui les accompagnait en secret depuis un coin de la grotte. On entendait quelqu'un, très loin, qui s'amusait à toucher les fleurs-écho. Tout était calme, et en même temps, tout vivait. Tout vivait joyeusement.

Asriel s'aperçut bientôt que le claquement des galets avec lesquels Frisk jouait ralentissait. Il cessa bientôt. Cela dit l'enfant ne bougea pas. Iel resta là, la tête baissée, avec son étoile filante qui avait roulé au bas du petit tas de galets. Ses petites mains gisaient, paumes vers le haut, vides. « Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda le jeune prince.

Iel ne réagit pas. Asriel se demanda si iel s'était tout simplement endormi. « Tu as sommeil ? Tu veux aller dormir ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

Frisk ne répondit pas. Sa tête se détourna légèrement et Asriel eut l'impression qu'iel fuyait son regard. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Frisk ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Il leva une main duveteuse vers son visage, mais Frisk la repoussa sans conviction. « S'il-te-plaît, Frisk, regarde-moi. »

Il attendit, dans le silence vivant de Waterfall, et finalement Frisk se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, un autre genre d'humidité que celui de la pierre. Iel regarda Asriel et les larmes remontèrent aussitôt. Iel se mordait la lèvre, crispait ses paupières, effaçait rageusement les preuves de sa tristesse. Iel détournait le regard, puis se retournait, se balançait, en avant, en arrière, de côté, agité, indécis, la poitrine gonflée de sanglots qu'iel essayait d'étouffer dans sa gorge. Asriel tendit doucement les bras vers ellui, les glissa autour d'ellui, et ne referma complètement son étreinte que lorsqu'il sentit son cadet se blottir plus volontiers contre son torse, cachant ses larmes honteuses dans les mailles de son pull jaune.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais ? » dit doucement Asriel et les sanglots redoublèrent. « Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne pleure que toi tu n'as pas le droit. Et puis, tu as le droit d'être triste aussi. Même si il n'y a pas de raison, ou si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as le droit d'être triste si tu te sens triste. »

Alors Frisk pleura tout son content et Asriel le serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il parla de fleurs, et de flocons de neige, de feux de cheminé, de jeux-vidéo et de balades en bateau, de livres et de couleurs et de gâteaux encore tout chauds. Et Frisk pleurait en entendant sans écouter.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, les sanglots se muèrent en une respiration plus régulière et plus calme. Asriel caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. « Tu veux bien venir dormir, maintenant ? »

Frisk hocha lentement la tête, le visage toujours caché dans la laine jaune. Asriel fut bien obligé de l'en déloger un instant pour se relever. « N'oublie pas ton étoile. » dit-il en récupérant la pierre étincelante tombée au sol. Il se demanda s'il pouvait le prendre sur ses épaules mais fut forcé d'admettre qu'iel était trop grand. Il se contenta de serrer ses épaules avec un bras et de lui prendre la main de l'autre. Et ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, le chevreau et l'humain se dirigèrent vers les maisons des Blooks où Chara et Flowey dormaient sûrement déjà.


	2. L'anniversaire

Des rires ricochaient contre le carrelage, des murmures, des sourires et des regards en coin se perdaient au détour d'un couloir. Deux humains bien particuliers couraient dans le palais comme deux enfants trop énergiques, bien que tous deux soient autant des adultes que le prince royal, qui, avec les années, était devenu un charmant jeune bouc au cœur débordant d'amour, et qui les suivaient à la trace, avide de savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Le roi et la reine, occupés à la cuisine, regardaient leur excitation avec tendresse. Tout le palais royal, ce jour-là, était illuminé par les rires et la joie. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas d'habitude, mais c'était un jour spécial.

« Aller, les gars ! Vous êtes où ? » gémissait Asriel à la recherche des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Chara et Frisk, bien sûr, ne répondirent pas. Iels l'avaient évité depuis son réveil et comptaient bien continuer jusqu'à ce que la surprise soit prête. Flowey les aidait en les avertissant dès que le jeune bouc approchait un peu trop de leur cachette.

\- J'espère que Papa et Maman ont bientôt fini, j'en peux plus ! » avoua Chara avec un grand sourire, malgré son souffle court. Frisk ne put qu'acquiescer, dans le même état. D'autant qu'iels se sentaient d'humeur élégante ce jour-là et avaient choisi de porter chacun une jolie robe qu'iels ne voulaient pas abîmer.

 _J'ai hâte_ , signa Frisk à toute vitesse, souriant également. A l'instant où iel achevait sa phrase, Flowey sortit du sol pour leur donner le feu vert. Les deux humains n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour jaillir de la chambre de leurs parents où ils s'étaient réfugiés, juste sous le nez d'Asriel qui en sursauta si fort qu'il tomba sur le derrière sous les éclats de rire de Frisk et Chara. Iels ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et s'élancèrent vers la cuisine où le jeune bouc les suivit avec un temps de retard.

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'une explosion d'étincelles colorées salua son arrivée. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait et ravi, lorsque sa famille et ses amis au grand complets, rassemblés discrètement lorsqu'il courait à la recherche de Frisk et Chara, entonnèrent en chœur un « joyeux anniversaire » enthousiaste, y compris le cadet de la famille qui signait tout en chantant, par réflexe.

Asriel n'osait pas bouger, trop heureux de l'attention. Chara en profita pour tirer Frisk derrière ellui vers le prince distrait. Au moment où les dernières notes de la chanson retentirent, les deux humains plantèrent un baiser sur chaque joue de leur monstre favori qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était rouge, le tout sous les rires, voire les applaudissements amusés de leurs amis.


End file.
